Till Death Due Us Part
by Tisara
Summary: Living in a world of confusion lost in reality yet a dream? Ryou thinks to himself why bother? his thoughts on suicide and the afterwards.His death Deystroys those he loves and kills the soul of the one he loves. Will Bakura be able to bring ryou back?
1. The Sarcrifice of Hiding in a Lie

Dark: ya I never usually write like this but I got depressed and I decided to write a songfic from linkin parks pushing me away its about ryou thinking about his life, friends and Bakura ya its yoai but nothing has happened its during the beatings and painful threats and junk and ya on with the fic

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story I don't own the show, the music or bands I'm only saying this once now leave me alone

I've lied to you  
The same way that I always do  
This is the last smile  
That I'll fake for the sake of being with you

I stood here thinking in my ripped and torn room I had snuck down into my Yami's bedroom and 'borrowed' a knife from him

Sure I have friends but true friends? No not really they care but they aren't friends Yugi has his loving yami and his loyal friends ever since battle city they are closer than ever and I have suspicions that yami and Yugi are 'busy' together too….

Everything falls apart  
Even the people who never frown  
Eventually break down  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
Everything has to end  
You'll soon find we're out of time left  
To watch it all unwind  
The sacrifice is never knowing

I leave no note as if anyone is there to give it too my father is always out, I don't have any real friends, and yami would absolutely love me dieing and having my blood on yet another knife, and even though I'm dead he wont let me rest he will just comment on how weak I was to kill myself but I don't care for some reason I find this knife comforting I'm tired of wearing my same old Ryou smile. . . if Bakura was here now he would be proud of my sinister creepy grin spread across my face but I just cant help but smile, my first true smile.

Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away

Ever since I was young god took everything away and I never questioned him and then one day I got the ring. . . I thought it was god's way of saying "even though I have taken from you I give to you also a friend and someone to love, to cherish, to care for. . . " I was right alright someone to love to cherish to care for the only problem is he doesn't love or care for me back I'm alone here I don't blame him for hating me after all I'm a sad puny little pathetic child I don't even deserve his attention yet I have it so much it delights him to hurt and yell at me yet I feel as If I love him more. . . and that hurts more than a knife ever could. . .

I've tried like you  
To do everything you wanted too  
This is the last time  
I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you

My heart has already broken and is already bleeding I always stand up for him and save him but then again I would be lost without him he is my life but he's not my light. . . Nothing left but me and this knife drifting in a sea of melancholy. Its funny though this knife is my escape it represents all the betrayal I have felt through my life, dong worry mother, sister, I will be with you soon. . . I cried and cried my eyes seem to pour crimson tears of pain, regret, and betrayal yet this pain is comforting in a way, in some strange way. . . .

(Everything falls apart  
Even the people who never frown  
Eventually break down)  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
(Everything has to end  
You'll soon find we're out of time left  
To watch it all unwind)  
The sacrifice is never knowing

I don't even know why it turned out this way we were a happy little family playing on a beach spending all our time together one minuet and the next dad was never home because of the pain he felt from my mothers death, yet here I am always here always hurting. . . I plunged the knife deep into my chest feeling that same cold metal feel as my blood flowed freely onto the ground, my last thoughts yami, were about you and what could never be, even though you will never look at me the same way I look at you I will always love you. . .

Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
(We're all out of time  
This is how we find how it all unwinds)  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
(We're all out of time  
This is how we find how it all unwinds)

Bakura's POV

I went up to my pitiful hikaria's room to give him his daily 'lessons' when I opened his door I found blood his blood! My eyes widened and fear grew in my stomach my mind screamed ' no you idiot how could you do this you cant hate me this much can you?' I do love him but I do hate him and I hate the emotion that makes me love him and the emotion that makes me hurt him. . . no its not gonna end like this! I called 911 and screamed for an ambulance god he was loosing blood fast no!. . . this cant happen.

The Ambulance soon arrived and went to take Ryou, I tried to get in the ambulance but was told to I could come, I swore, kicked screamed and fought my hardest to go, " FOOLISH MORTALS LET ME GO OR I WILL SEND YOU ALL TO THE SHADOW REALM!" I screamed glaring hard as they tried to hold me down, that's when I felt someone grab me as the ambulance scrambled off.

"YAMI!" I screamed going to take a punch at him

"BAKURA!" He yelled back equally loud "Don't be a fool" he said softly after a while

I soon sighed "Hn whatever Pharaoh" I said turning my nose up

"Just listen alright, I now how you must feel but calm down, you can see him later…" he said looking at me sternly but not harshly I gave another 'hn' and didn't look at him.

After some moments of silence he spoke "You drove him to this you know." He stated, not asked

I sighed and answered back after another brief silence "I know. . ."

He shifted his weight and looked into my eyes boring into my soul "What are you prepared to do about it then thief" he asked sternly with a hint of amusement still held in his eyes " its never to late you know"

I nodded towards him "I'm not going to let him die, he's to stubborn" I muttered darkly as I glared up at the sky clenching my fists enough to draw blood.

"Just because he defied you?" He said loudly all of a sudden "You drove him to this and now he's gonna die you say you love him you say you hate him which is it!" Yami said changing his demeanor yet again, and glaring at me sternly with a fixed tone

A single tear fell across my face as my bangs covered my face ". . .love. . . " I said after a bit as I glared up at the pharaoh "I choose love" and with that I ran off towards the hospital

at the hospital

I ran into the room he was staying in and walked over to him the doctor said he had woken up

He looked at me and smiled that same smile he always wore

"Hello Yami sorry for being so weak. . ." he managed to say

"Don't worry rest you're not weak" I answered back

"Sorry. . . ." Ryou said again this time weaker than before

"What for" I asked gently when all of a sudden his heart stopped and the heart monitor was screeching its annoying beeping sound "NO RYOU OPEN YOUR EYES RA DAMN IT DON'T DIE!" I screamed shaking him the doctors were dragging me away while I was thrashing as I screamed anything that came to mind.

"I'm sorry. . . I love you . . ." he said in an almost whisper as his voice trailed off into the night

"RYOU NO I LOVE YOU TOO. . . "I screamed but it fell on deaf ears he was gone, gone forever. . . .

The sacrifice is never knowing  
Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
Pushes me away. . .

. . The End. . .

Dark: There we go happy? I revised it just for you folks! yup yup I did be happy!


	2. A Promise

Dark: hey I'm back and ya to the person who said the story looked rushed the ending was;; good eye anyways I decided to make this a bigger fic even though it was already kinda over but I have the time so for those who want it here it is the song for this chapter is haunted appropriate huh? oh ya Ryou did die in the last chapter don't worry ill bring him back  
  
Haunted  
  
It had been 2 months since Ryou's death Yugi had become solemn and couldn't believe how someone so happy could do that. He had locked himself in his room for hours afterwards he became mute and his friends became worried he might try to hurt himself to. Yugi blamed himself the most because he felt he had ignored him to much.  
  
Yami had been torn between his heart broken Yugi and distressed sprit, eventually yami couldn't take Bakura's abuse and mind games and pitiful whining, and seated himself at yugi's side.  
  
Joey and Tristan had taken it the best outa them all and have been trying to act like old times but were failing pitifully. Every time they saw Bakura they wished they were seeing him to kill the pharaoh or send them to the shadow realm. But instead they saw a broken soul and emotionless eyes rimed with red.  
  
Tea had been hit hard and blamed it entirely on Bakura and constantly badgered him and screamed in his face teary eyed she even tried to throw a punch that Bakura was ready to offer, but yami had stepped in before to much could happen . . .  
  
long lost words whisper slowly to me  
  
still can't find what keeps me here  
  
when all this time i've been so hollow inside  
  
i know you're still there. . .  
  
What they didn't know was Bakura believed everything Tea said about him and was basically wandering the night for once sober and 'clean' he kept reliving that night in his dreams and consciousness. Nothing seemed bright anymore he felt it was all his felt he should have been there just like he promised. . .  
  
#flashback#  
  
Ryou came bounding down the stairs his father was back!!!!! Finally back!!!!!! He ran to the door to help his father in, it was his birthday and his father had come home and said he had a gift so he didn't forget this year Ryou was so happy!  
  
"hello father how was your trip?" Ryou asked eyes filled with pure glee  
  
"hey Ryou." Ryou frowned at his fathers words he never did call him son  
  
"I brought you a gift back from Egypt here open it go ahead," his father held out a package to his 'son'  
  
Ryou took the gift happily but when he touched the brown packaging he felt a feeling like he wasn't alone anymore, a surge of power, and extreme darkness. Ryou ripped of the brown paper to reveal a golden necklace with a ring held there like a pendant with dangling golden spikes of a sort. Ryou slipped it on and pulled his hair back. He felt the hair on his neck rise as if he were being watched.  
  
Ryou looked around seeing nothing he hugged his 'father' and thanked him  
  
"thank you father its wonderful!"  
  
"your welcome Ryou but I. . ." Ryou cut him off  
  
"By they way Father where are your bags?" ryou asked eyes filled with innocence  
  
"that's what I was going to say I have to return there is a new temple of the pharaohs that has been found and I have to go back to help excavate it "his father said in fake disappointment. . .  
  
watching me wanting me  
  
i can feel you pull me down  
  
fearing you loving you  
  
I Know I'll find you somehow. . .  
  
Ryou frowned so his father never did remember his birthday after all the ring was just a "I'm sorry gift" Ryou's frown grew dim  
  
"have a nice trip than Father." Ryous voice was dripping with fake happiness and a tinge of a venomous tone  
  
"Bye then Ryou" His father turned heel and left.  
  
Ryou's eyes grew wet he pulled of the ring and flung it at the wall and sunk to his knees. . .  
  
The ring started to glow  
  
"so this is the place I'm stuck at huh?" Bakura looked down "so you're the one who released me huh?"  
  
Ryou's eyes widened "w.who are y.you?" Ryou asked  
  
"Me? hmmm...Well I don't really have a name but they call me tomb robber. . ." Bakura looked at the kid  
  
"Why are you crying kid?" asked Bakura  
  
"n..nothing its nothing" Ryou answered  
  
"hmm your father ehh? Well looks like you have a lot of problems well you may be scrawny but hey you did release me I promise to stay with you always and to never let you get hurt by anyone or thing"  
  
"really?" ryou asked hopefully  
  
"really," Bakura replied  
  
#end flashback#  
  
hunting you i can smell you - alive  
  
your heart pounding in my head. . .  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
Why do I even bother everything is gone now im just a shallow soul its all my fault that witch tea is right ever since that night ever since. . . I cant eat, sleep or even think straight. Here I am again I find myself at Ryou's grave  
  
Watching me, wanting me  
  
I won't let you pull me down  
  
Saving me, raping me, watching me. . .  
  
Readers POV  
  
A lone tear traveled down Bakura's face as he placed a lily on Ryou's grave, it was his favorite after all, and he looked into the starry sky the wind blew his hair whipping it around he promised he would right his wrongs and get HIS Ryou back again. . . .  
  
Watching me, wanting me  
  
I can let you pull me down  
  
Fearing you... loving you  
  
I won't let you pull me down. . .  
  
Dark: well there's the start to my Sequel I guess I have a few idea's how to continue but if you have a few idea's then please share your welcome to my e-mail is moonchild90hotmail.com or you could just review idea's Criticism is welcome and sorry the first chapter was rushed I had a friend I wanted to show it to but she had to go quickly so well you know I rushed ill fix it though;; 


	3. Fathers Lie

Dark: ya I'm back I read a really sad story so now I want to write some more im on a roll so to speak so ya oh I want a vote here people should the story end happily or should it end sadly or should it be a romeo Juliet thing? Kk well I should let you get to the story now this chapter is gonna go into Ryou's past ok so we can all see why and junk  
  
This song is too bad by nickelback  
  
too bad  
  
Fathers hands were lined with dirt  
  
From long days in the field  
  
And mothers hands are serving meals  
  
In a cafe on Main Street  
  
Bakura had gone home that night and was searching everywhere to find something to bring his angle back but it seems all he found were reasons why it cant be done.  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
DAMN IT ALL!!!!!!!!! God damn it all!!!!!!!! I cant find anything, I think I should go ask marik, him and his hikarai are good with spells and have a bunch floating around.  
  
READERS POV  
  
Bakura had reached Marik and Maliks house he stepped up and knocked on the door . . . . . . . "MARIK MALIK OPEN THE RA DAMNED DOOR RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bakura yelled at the 'sleeping' ishtars  
  
"GOD DAMN IT BAKURA WE KNEW YOU WOULD BE COMING BUT DID IT HAVE TO BE AT 3 FUCKING AM?!?!?!?!"  
  
"its not like you were sleeping anyways. . .JUST OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"  
  
"fine fine"  
  
Malik answered the door with a very peeved Marik behind him  
  
"isis said you would be coming" was all malik said as he lead Bakura to the basement  
  
"there are a lot of consequences to raising the dead you know" isis said appearing out of no where  
  
"and I don't give a fucking damn" Bakura retorted  
  
"yes but Ryou might come back without any memory or parts might be already rotted and he might not be Ryou  
  
"I SAID I DON'T FUCKING CARE WOMAN NOW GET YOUR ASS CRACKING AND TELL ME HOW TO DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"yes yes clam down Bakura, but first we need to have something to regain his memories with such as your ring it always keeps a record of memories of the users but first we must access it" Isis 'simply' put  
  
"and how do I do that?" Bakura asked  
  
"put your hand on the ring and say what I tell you to say."  
  
Bakura did as he was told he closed his eyes and held his ring in his hands  
  
"now chant Sharaki Mutashi Mido Harso Dien"  
  
Bakura chanted just that as he was engulfed with light he felt like he would be sick all sotrs of things were pulling at his body it felt like he was being torn apart when a door appeared. Bakura opened it  
  
#Ryou's Memory#  
  
With mouths to feed  
  
Just trying to keep clothing on our backs  
  
And all I hear about is  
  
How it's so bad, it's so bad  
  
There was a little boy with snowy white hair holding a mans hand outside a doctors office. The man was holding a sleeping girl in his arms.  
  
Bakura looked at the small child with wild white hair he looked like. . .Ryou?!? HIS RYOU! He ran towards him only to go thought the small child  
  
HE stood there gaping at the young Ryou  
  
"daddy will mommy be alright?" the child asked, when he asked this the man started to cry  
  
"don't worry mommy will be alright," his father answered  
  
Then Bakura was pulled into another swirling vortex and appeared in a cemetery  
  
A Ryou a little older than the last was at a funeral eyes brimmed with tears besides a shaken up father and he was holding a small girls hands. The young Ryou walked up to his mother and placed a single rose in her hands. . .  
  
It's too bad, it's too bad  
  
Too late, so wrong, so long  
  
It's too bad that we had no time to rewind  
  
Let's walk, let's talk  
  
Let's talk  
  
Ryou then walked away as all turned black. . .  
  
Bakura's vision finally came back and he saw an 10 year old Ryou was outside playing with a young girl when the girls ball went flying onto the road that's when it all went into slow motion  
  
You left without saying goodbye  
  
Although I'm sure you tried  
  
You call and ask from time to time  
  
To make sure we're alive The Girl ran after the ball when a car swerved onto the road and rammed right into her frail body Ryou tried to run and save her but it was to late. People came out of their houses to see what the commotion was.  
  
An old plump lady came out and screamed when she saw the child but Ryou didn't care he held his sister close she was still breathing when the ambulance came.  
  
They took her away as his father pulled him from her screaming for his sister.  
  
But you weren't there  
  
Right when I'm needing you the most  
  
And now I dream about it  
  
How it's so bad, it's so bad  
  
IT all went black again and Bakura was in a white room with a crying Ryou holding a dead girls hands  
  
"father its all your fault!!!!!!!! You were never there for us it heart broke mum and ayame!!!!!!!!! how could you I hate you!!!!" Ryou screamed at his father his hair covering his eyes  
  
"you ran away to Egypt when mother was sick you left us all of us you were never there. . .never. . "Ryou was shaking and had tears streaming down his face  
  
It's too bad, it's too bad  
  
Too late, so wrong, so long  
  
It's too bad that we had no time to rewind  
  
Let's walk, let's talk  
  
Let's talk  
  
Ryou's father looked at his son and then SMACK he had hit him upside the head  
  
"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT LIKE I NEVER CARED JUST SHUT UP WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW YOUR JUST A CHILD!!" he screamed at Ryou and all Ryou did was touch his cheek  
  
Father's hands are lined with guilt  
  
For tearing us apart  
  
Guess it turned out in the end  
  
Just look at where we are  
  
Made it out, still got clothing on our backs  
  
And now I scream about it  
  
How it's so bad, it's so bad  
  
Ryou was about 12 now he was again sitting alone in his mothers room crying  
  
"I'm always alone I'll never have someone there for me no one ever will care. . ." was all Bakura heard when he came back to reality. . .  
  
#end Ryou's memory#  
  
Bakura was shaking while a single tear fell from his cheek. . .  
  
It's too bad, it's too bad  
  
Too late, so wrong, so long  
  
It's too bad that we had no time to rewind  
  
Let's walk, let's talk  
  
Let's talk  
  
No time, last one, let's go. . .  
  
Dark: that's the end of this chappy R&R see ya till next time 


	4. Ties Of Brotherhood?

Dark: hey I'm back but between July 5th and 30th I might get slow on the updates but ill try to keep them recent the reason is I have to go to a math thing to review for grade 10 cause I suck at math-- but here is chapter 4 for my faithful readers  
  
This song is from Linkin Park called Breaking The Habit  
  
Breaking The Habit  
  
Memories concern  
  
Like opening the wound  
  
I'm picking me apart again  
  
You all assume  
  
I'm safer in my room  
  
Unless I try to start again  
  
Bakura was breathing heavily leaning on one knee all he said was  
  
"lets do this. . ."  
  
"alright now that we have his memories we can begin Bakura Go into the middle of that diagram over there" Isis said pointing at a circle surrounding a star with horus' eye in the middle.  
  
Bakura did as he was told going into the circle as Isis started chanting a glow appeared from the ring as a glow appeared from the cemetery as well.  
  
Bakura felt a searing pain as the glow ripped from his body, it split and formed into Ryou's body a naked body at that.  
  
Bakura fell to one knee again he looked up and saw Ryou floating there as he fell right into Bakura's open arms.  
  
"did it work?" Malik asked breaking the silence  
  
"we will see. . ."Isis siad  
  
Bakura carried Ryou up to a spare room and just as he got Ryou up there he collapsed into darkness. . .  
  
I don't want to be the one  
  
Who battles always choose  
  
Cuz inside I realize  
  
That I'm the one confused  
  
#Dream State#  
  
All Bakura saw was darkness and then he saw a light and in that light held Ryou  
  
"Ryou. . ." Bakura said loudly gasping at his angel  
  
"Bakura?" Ryou blinked  
  
"is it you? It is you!!!! Your back!" Bakura yelled running over to Ryou  
  
Ryou geld out his hand symboling stop  
  
"What is it?" Bakura asked taken back  
  
"You Really love to toy with me don't you?" Ryou asked turning his chocolate brown inviting eyes into a cold dark glare  
  
"wha. . .?" Bakura asked  
  
"Just stay away. . ." Ryou said as he floated away  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bakura screamed "I WONT LOOSE YOU AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bakura said reaching out  
  
Suddenly a little girl appeared  
  
"Do you love him?" The Little girl asked she looked familiar to Bakura, then it hit him this was Ryou's little sister  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
I don't know why I instigate  
  
And say what I don't mean  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
  
I know it's not alright  
  
So I'm breaking the habit  
  
I'm breaking the habit tonight  
  
"o.of course I do. . . "Bakura answered  
  
"then everything will turn out ok. . ." then she disappeared  
  
"wait what do you mean?" Bakura yelled back  
  
#End Dream#  
  
Bakura awoke with a start  
  
Cultured my cure  
  
I tightly lock the door  
  
I try to catch my breath again  
  
I hurt much more  
  
Than anytime before  
  
I have no options left again  
  
His breath heavy the room was dark he could heat snoring coming from Malik and Marik's room.  
  
Bakura was in the same room as Ryou, he decided he wasn't going to get much more sleep so he went over to his sleeping angle and pulled a strand of his perfect hair from his face.  
  
"Aishituri koi. . ." Bakura muttered as he kissed Ryou's forehead(Dark: hey aishituri means I love you and koi means love and FYI I might of spelt it wrong so sorry if so)  
  
Bakura soon felt something lulling him to sleep as he rested his head on the side of Ryou's bed. . .  
  
I don't want to be the one  
  
Who battles always choose  
  
Cuz inside I realize  
  
That I'm the one confused  
  
Bakura awoke to birds chirping yet Ryou still had yet to even move yet awaken from his slumber, so he went to Malik and Marik to 'ask' them why  
  
"MARIK GET YOUR BUM FUCKING ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bakura screamed as he left the room and went down stairs  
  
A groggy Malik and peeved Marik came down  
  
"what is it Bakura?" Malik asked with an annoyed tone  
  
"why hasn't Ryou awoken?!?!?!?" Bakura half yelled  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
I don't know why I instigate  
  
And say what I don't mean  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
  
I'll never be alright  
  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
  
I'm breaking the habit tonight  
  
"give it time Isis said it uses a lot of energy to do that and it's a miracle Ryou came in one peace give him time"  
  
"hn fine," Bakura answered  
  
2 days later  
  
Ryou started to open his eyes and all was blurry, soon he made out 3 figures  
  
"who are you?" Ryou's raspy voice rung out  
  
"Ryou?" a voice called  
  
Ryou soon could make out the figures  
  
"Marik? Malik?" Ryou asked I'll paint it on the walls  
  
Cuz I'm the one that falls  
  
I'll never fight again  
  
And this is how it ends  
  
"Ryou its me Bakura!"  
  
"ba-ku-ra?" Ryou asked  
  
"Yes Ryou you know Bakura you live with him remember?"  
  
"Oh yes now I do!" Ryou said happily  
  
Bakura went over to hug Ryou and Ryou hugged him back  
  
"Big Brother I'm glad you're here. . . "  
  
You could of sworn you saw Bakura's heart shatter. . .  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
But now I have some clarity  
  
to show you what I mean  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
  
I'll never be alright  
  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
  
I'm breaking the habit  
  
I'm breaking the habit tonight. . .  
  
Dark: What do ya think a good twist eh? 


	5. Announcment

Dark: I apologies about my updating lateness my mother deleted our hard drive and I have been without a comp for weeks even right now I am on a friends comp but not to fear all my chapters and stories are safe and sound and will be put up by Friday. 


	6. Like It Never Were

Dark: ok I'm back and to the person who talked about the msn talk thing ya its ok I don't mind actually I'm glad someone criticized my story because then I know what to fix and do better next time and ya I'll try to work on the msn talk thing so if I do it again bare with me I usually type late at night so ya it can happen so here is the next chapter and for the person who said is it over? It won't end for a while oh and please vote on an ending, should it be  
  
A)A happy ending  
  
B)Bittersweet ending  
  
C)Like Romeo and Juliet  
  
D)Room For a Sequel That Has a Sad Ending  
  
E)Room For a Sequel That Has a Happy Ending  
  
Well thank you for reading and please vote to help me out here this song is field of innocence by evanescence (score I spelt the bands name right!)  
  
Fields Of Innocence  
  
I still remember the world  
  
From the eyes of a child  
  
Slowly those feelings  
  
Were clouded by what I know now  
  
Bakura blinked for a second looking into Ryou's eyes  
  
"Ya brother. . . "Bakura sighed and left the room, Malik followed  
  
"Its ok I'm sure it's only temporary." Malik tried to make the distraught yami feel better  
  
"Where's Isis." Bakura answered coldly  
  
"Uh. . ."Malik blinked "In the basement I think."  
  
Bakura headed towards the basement  
  
"Isis what in Ra's name is wrong with Ryou!!!!!!!!" Bakura spat  
  
"I was afraid of this it seems when Ryou was brought back to life he didn't want to remember certain painful memories so he hide them and hide them well."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!" Bakura screamed "Why would he want to forget me?"  
  
"Remember Bakura his love for you drove him to the point where he couldn't live without your attention good or bad. . . "Isis answered  
  
". . ." Bakura couldn't say anything all that was going through his head was that HIS Ryou would never be his if they are brothers, Bakura left Isis and headed towards the door thinking of how stupid and stubborn he was Bakura had loved Ryou since he met him, yet he could never admit it, and now he was paying the ultimate price.  
  
"Where are you going?" Malik asked for atop the stairs  
  
"Out. . ." Was the reply  
  
The brisk night air nipped at Bakura's face as he walked the lonely streets of Domino  
  
Where has my heart gone  
  
An uneven trade for the real world  
  
I want to go back to  
  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all  
  
2 Hours Later  
  
Bakura had been in every bar in town it seemed and he was finally heading home.  
  
When he reached the door a tear stained Ryou Barge through and hung himself to Bakura  
  
"Oh Bakura I was so worried that you were hurt!" Ryou's panicked voice rang through Bakura's ears as he clung to Bakura's neck  
  
"sorry. . ." Bakura mumbled  
  
"Its ok lets just go home ok?"  
  
"Ya. . ." Bakura answered  
  
At Ryou's House  
  
"It's good to be back! But something's bothering me Bakura?" Ryou said as he stretched his arms  
  
"What?" Bakura asked  
  
"How did I end up at Marik and Malik's place?"  
  
"Uh . . . you got hit by a. . .uh. . . car so we brought you there since Isis is good at uh. . . that medical stuff they do at hospitals. . . "Bakura answered quickly  
  
"Oh well that makes sense well I'm gonna take a shower and come down and make dinner ok Bakura?"  
  
"Uh ya sure. . . "Bakura mumbled as he went to sit on the couch.  
  
When they had finished eating dinner Ryou asked Bakura if he could go hang out with Yugi and his friends since he must have been knocked unconscious for days.  
  
"Ya sure why not," Bakura mumbled yet again  
  
"Why don't you come with us its bound to be fun I know your not fond of it but I feel as if I haven't seen your face in months and I don't want to leave you here all alone," Ryou asked  
  
"Fine," Bakura wasn't happy with seeing the cheerleaders and a certain Yami that will question Ryou being alive and all  
  
"Great!" Ryou chirped  
  
I still remember the sun  
  
Always warm on my back  
  
Somehow it seems colder now  
  
At the Arcade  
  
Bakura uneasily walked into the arcade hoping by some strange chance Yugi's Yami got hit by a truck or something, but of course by his luck the king of games was there and had already saw him and was giving him a very 'I-know-what-you-did-look-and-you-should-of-let-better-enough-alone' and was walking towards him with his brat of a hikarai trailing behind him with a shocked look.  
  
"Oh my Ryou . . . what are you doing here?" Yugi asked very confused  
  
"Why I'm here to visit my friends of course you all must have been terribly worried about me when I got hurt" Ryou said looking sad towards Yugi  
  
Yogi looked over at Yami giving him a 'I-know-you-know' look  
  
Yami sighed "Yugi I'll tell you about it later right now I need to talk to Bakura" he said patting his hikarai on the head  
  
"Uhh ok sure Yami" Yugi said as he sprinted off with Ryou to join the others  
  
Yami smiled at Yugi's bright antics and then turned back to Bakura  
  
"Tomb robbery bring back the dead has its consequences and I know something is wrong with Ryou something isn't right, toying with the dead should never been done you should of left things be you already caused him enough pain for one life time I don't care if you love him it was selfish!" Yami lectured Bakura  
  
"look pharaoh it is non of your business what I do besides if I remember you and your 'hikarai' weren't very good friends either you know!" Bakura spat out at Yami  
  
"Bakura. . ." Yami started  
  
"Shut it pharaoh we are leaving!" Bakura said as he grabbed Ryou's arm and staled out  
  
At home  
  
Bakura and Ryou were sitting quietly on the couch watching a movie when Ryou decided to speak  
  
"Bakura guess what! I finally got the nerve to ask out my crush!" Ryou practically squealed  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!" Bakura nearly jumped of the couch "WHO!?!?!"  
  
Then Bakura remembered it, before Ryou had fallen for the tomb robber he had quite the crush on the cheerleader. . .  
  
"Tea" Bakura seethed  
  
"Ya and she said yes isn't that great" Ryou said smiling brightly  
  
If Bakura's heart weren't already shredded to bits you would of heard a silent crack and a lone tear escaped his eye. . . .  
  
Where has my heart gone  
  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
  
I want to go back to  
  
Believing in everything. . .  
  
Dark: that's all for today sorry for the long wait for now on the story will be written a chapter everyday or every 2 or 3 days as I said I have had long term computer problems and shudders going to a math review school thingy to get better than perfect grades oiy I hate my parents  
  
-.- 


	7. Moving Notice

Hi I am terribly sorry for not updating but I will be moving all my stories to my friends file and we shall be working on them together since I have a lot of joint stories there already so I am sorry for the non updating but yea I am also going through moving and stuff so it might be a little longer until I get settled in but I might be able to force rainyday to help me with a chappy to put up buhbye for now and sorry for the inconveinience the stories will be fully taken down by probably September 1st or 7th my friends file is **Robin Rainyday **


End file.
